


Off the Hinges

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'It comes on slow'; "Damn it, John! You're standing right in the way..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Hinges

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

 **Prompt** : It comes on slow

oOo

  
“Damn it, John! You’re standing right in the way,” Bobby growls from the door.

“I’m standing in the–?! You want to come up here and trade places?” _I swear, if this wasn’t for Bobby… or the boys…_ Despite my fantasies of violence and torture, I force myself to take a deep, calming breath.

“Like this?”

“More to the left, Dad,” Sammy yells.

Cautiously I move over a bit on the roof tiles. “What about now?”

“It comes on slow.” This time it’s Dean.

I angle it some more. “Better?”

“That’s it, John. Fasten the antenna’s bolts and come down.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
